


love the way you wear that black on black (take it off like that)

by galactic_enterprise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ben is soft, Breeding Kink, But only if you really squint, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Like really horny, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Rey (Star Wars), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, maybe a tiny bit of plot, no sand, rey is horny for ben, safe to read if you're triggered by sand, yw anakin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_enterprise/pseuds/galactic_enterprise
Summary: “You're mine, Alpha. No one else can ever have you.”She placed his belongings at the head of her den, making Ben swell with pride.“Of course, Omega, and you are mine. Such a good little thing. So hard-working and slick, so ready and beautiful for her Alpha. Do you want me, little one? Do you want me to fill you with my knot and coat you with my cum? To put my pups in that little belly of yours?”orKylo Ren wakes up to Rey trying to nest using his things.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	love the way you wear that black on black (take it off like that)

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know. good luck reading this guys. also, sorry if the spacing is weird I wrote this on a device I don't usually use.

It had been a long night for the Supreme Leader. The day started with an intense training on his Star Destroyer, and had quickly gone to shit by lunch when Hux came up to him and started talking about problems in the Outer Rim (as if he had time for such lowly issues), followed by a long meeting with several First Order leaders in which absolutely nothing was accomplished. The location of the Resistance was still unknown while they gained support from star systems around the galaxy, and yet here these Generals and Captains stood, arguing about _ship manufacturing_ on Coruscant. 

Kylo had excused himself from the meeting none too early and headed to his quarters to continue forming his own plan of action, because apparently everyone else was too damn idiotic to get it done. Nobody dared to question him as he walked out the door without a word. The last time someone questioned the Supreme Leader they had unfortunately ended up in two pieces. (What can he say? The guy deserved it anyways).

  
  


He passed several stormtroopers along the way, all of them stepping back to give him space. It was rare to catch him in a good mood, so steering clear was always a safe decision. No one wanted to face the wrath of such a mighty Alpha, one of the _only_ Alphas aboard the Star Destroyer. Their kind was dying out, maybe not as fast as the Omega population, but it was rare to see Alphas out and about these days. 

Before he could reach his quarters, Ren was stopped by none other than Captain Phasma, the only Omega on his Star Destroyer. Through his mask, he couldn’t smell her, (thank god, it was too strong and always made him cringe) but his instincts sparked to life.

_Omega. Not your Omega._

He frowned, straightening his back. Kylo didn’t have an Omega, but he decided that it must be some typical Alpha bullshit. It was a term Rey always used to mock him, and it slowly became something like their own little joke. Phasma cleared her throat and looked at him, her metallic suit glistening in the harsh light. 

“We have intel of the Resistance’s base, Supreme Leader. They have just taken off from D’Qar and were heading towards the Cademimu sector.”

“Tell General Hux to change course. We will head towards the Outer Rim territories.” Kylo didn’t leave any room for discussion, not wanting to deal with Phasma for any longer than necessary. He rushed past, his shoulder brushing hers for a brief moment, just enough to leave a little bit of her scent on his cowl.

  
  
  


When he reached his quarters, he was greeted with the frustrating sight of unfinished maps and notes. Yeah, that could wait. After ordering a droid to get his ‘fresher ready, Kylo sat down at the edge of his bed and took his mask and gloves off. His fingers reached up to trace the scar on his face that Rey had given him. Rey, the same one who refused his offer and left him alone, after he has killed his own master for her. 

_Your Omega._

He snarled and threw his mask to the back of his room, where it landed with a loud thunk. Rey was not his Omega, and she never would be. She made her choice that day, and there was no coming back from that. 

  
  
  


So then why was it that Rey was the only person he could think of as he went to sleep that night? It was thoughts like these that made him stay up and brood.

  
  


...

  
  


Kylo Ren woke up to someone ripping the sheets off of him. Instinctively, he grabbed his lightsaber from the side of his bed and ignited it, prepared to kill whoever was dumb enough to set foot in his personal chambers. However, when he looked down, he was greeted by a very different sight. Rey was sitting at the foot of his bed, angrily tugging at the edge of his sheets. Confused, he lowered his saber and stared at her.

She was wearing dark trousers and a simple shirt, a very casual look compared to her usual robes. Her hair, which was usually tied up in her signature three bun style, was free of hair ties and falling to her shoulders. Rey had dark circles under her eyes, and Kylo took notice that her arm was wrapped in some sort of bandage. A primal urge surfaced in him, making him angry.

_Somebody has hurt Omega._

Sensing a change in atmosphere, Rey looked up with wide eyes, slightly surprised to see him there.

“Ben?”

He flinched; he had long given up trying to get her to call him Kylo, and if he was being honest, a part of him loved it that she was the only one who could still call her that name. It just sounded _right_ coming out of her mouth.

“Rey… what the fuck are you doing?”

She looked down at her hands, which were still tugging at the ends of his bed sheets, pulling them off of his over-sized bed. 

“I’m not doing anything,” she said bluntly, frowning at him as if he had accused her of something horrible. “I was just getting ready for the day.”

Kylo looked at her incredulously. By now, Rey had already dragged his sheets on the ground, and she took a break to sit on top of it. 

“Right, getting ready. By dragging my bed sheets onto the floor.”

He didn’t know why he wasn’t stopping her, but part of him was amused and wanted to see where this was going. The tension that he had expected to set place after seeing her in the throne room was absent, and Kylo decided that he liked it.

“I’m not doing anything to your bed sheets, you moron.”

Well, someone was feisty today. Kylo let out a dry laugh, now fully amused with the ridiculousness of their situation. 

“You know, if you wanted my stuff you could just ask. I didn’t think stealing was a big Jedi thing.” he commented, sitting back as he decided to just go with whatever it was she was doing. 

  
  


Rey blinked and looked at him. Around her, in her room in their current base on Ajan Kloss, she was in the corner of her room, with Ben sitting on her bed. Leia had allowed her to settle down away from the rest of the Resistance, as most of her time was spent either meditating or training. Being a force sensitive Omega, the presence of many force signatures along with their scents often overwhelmed her and left her slightly dizzy. Now, the only things she could smell was the rich forest atmosphere and the strong, addictive scent of _Alpha._

What, wait? 

Rey frowned again, and decided to change the topic.

“This is the first time we’ve connected since…”

“Yeah.” Ben snapped, the faint light leaving his eyes only to be replaced with a cold hardness. 

Her inner Omega flinched at his harsh tone, but instead of getting upset she felt anger rising. He was better than this, she _knew_ he was. Why did he always have to be fucking brooding? A familiar tension curtained them, and Rey decided that they needed to talk about what happened; it was no use ignoring their history, especially since it seemed that Snoke’s death hadn’t severed their bond. (Snoke was always a liar, so Rey wasn’t too shocked when it happened.)

“It’s not too late for you Ben. Come home, please.” said Rey, trying to hide the slightest bit of desperation in her voice. Was it just her, or was it starting to get really hot?

Ben looked at her and narrowed his eyes, the corner of his lip twitching.

“This is my home. We could have had it all. We could have ruled the galaxy together, made things our own way, rebuilt everything from the ground up. You decided to throw that option away.”

Rey stood up, glaring at him. She was getting ready to start yelling when suddenly, a sharp pain stung her abdomen. She yelped and fell to the ground, clutching her stomach in pain. Ben looked down, concern flashing before his eyes for a brief second.

_How dare he act like he cares._

Another wave of heat washed over her and she let out a small whimper. Her hand flew to her mouth, horrified at the noise she just made. Rey tried to stand up, but the pain spread to her side, forcing her to sit down again. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead, glaring at Ben who was just sitting there _watching_ her. Since when was she sweating? 

“Why are you keeping it so goddamn hot in your room Ben, for fucks sake how do you sleep in this?”

She dropped lower to the ground, sniffing the blankets in her hands. The cool, fresh scent of pinewood and honey washed over her, quelling her burning heat for a few seconds. Rey pressed herself into the sheets, tugging the edges to adjust it to her liking. Ben was still looking at her with wide eyes, and he looked almost scared. 

“Rey, are… are you going into heat?”

Rey stood up again and stepped towards him, fuming. Was he being serious?

“You asshole, that’s none of your business,” she hissed, even though as she started thinking about it, the hotter she felt. “And no, my heat isn’t for another few weeks.”

Ben looked at her with his eyebrow raised. “Rey, you’re nesting.”

Rey faltered, her face turning burning red. It was getting unbearably hot, and she felt a new rising sensation build in her. Deciding it was anger, she took another step towards him and scowled.

“I’m not nesting, Ben. Don’t be fucking ridiculous.”

Yet even as she spoke, her hands seemed to have a mind of their own. They fumbled around the creases of Ben’s bed sheet, tugging them into a corner and adjusting the sides. Even as she continued to deny it, her traitorous body led her back to his bed, where she glared at him while snatching his pillows and carrying them back to her little den, using them to line the front. After she finished with the pillows, Rey turned back to Ben, frowning. Something was missing from her nest. She wanted more, she wanted _alpha_.

She looked at him intensely, making up a decision in her head. A small part of her was whispering to her, telling her that this isn’t normal, something is wrong. Rey ignored the voice, and instead fell to her instincts. He smelled _delicious._

“Ben, give me your shirt.” she snarled, lunging towards him. He yelped as her hands tugged at his shirt, desperately trying to get the offending article off. Ben took her hands in his, his rough hands along with his gentle touch sending shivers down Rey’s spine. Why wasn't Alpha helping her?

“Rey, you’re not in the right mindset. I’m not gonna do this to you.” he said softly, looking down at her with an almost too delicate look in his eyes. Rey took a step back, the fog in her head clearing as she took a moment to assess what was happening. His words seemed to snap her out of her instincts momentarily.

“I wasn’t supposed to start for another two weeks, Ben,” she whispered, looking up at the promising Alpha in front of her. Her inner Omega begged her to submit, let the man in front of her take care of her. Such a big, strong Alpha. As painful as it was to do, she forced herself to push her inner voice down; Rey needed a clear head. 

But when Rey let her mind clear of her heat, she found that she still wanted him. Wanted Ben.

Meanwhile, Ben couldn’t stop staring at her with wide eyes. He should be saying something, should be fighting her, they should be arguing, but instead, he was stuck. He found that he couldn’t move as he watched her move, couldn’t help but blush at the way she bit her lip while adjusting her pillows.

_Such a good little Omega. So hard working. Take care of your Omega._

It became harder and harder for Ben to keep a clear mind as his nose was filled with the overwhelming smell of an Omega going into heat. When he looked at Rey again, her pupils were blown wide. He had to do something.

“Rey, you need to leave. If you stay here any longer, I won’t be able to control myself.”

Rey looked at him with wide eyes, her eyebrows scrunched together.

“I’m fine, Ben.” Tears were forming in her eyes, and she fell to the ground again, holding her side. She was all he could smell now. He watched as she cried out, sweat dripping down her forehead. Frustrated, she yanked her shirt off, practically ripping it in half. Ben couldn’t breath, the sight of her wearing nothing but her trousers and wraps almost too much.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide as she put her hands on her knees.

_Omega is submitting to you. Take her._

Rey whined, taking her trousers off to get rid of the burning sensation. 

“Please, Alpha. Help me.” She looked up with him with large, pleading eyes, and something in Ben snapped.

“Say it. Say that you want me. Tell me to leave, and I will, because once I stay you’re not getting away from me.”

Instead of answering, Rey opened up her mind to his. He saw _everything._ Saw how she’s wanted him for so long, how she’s always found his scent mouth-watering, how she needs him now more than ever. He saw all the times she’s thought about kissing him, how she’s imagined her own belly swelled up with _his_ pups. And just like that, Ben is gone.

He furiously ripped off his shirt, handing it to Rey as she whimpered.

“It’s going to be okay, my little Omega. I’m going to take such good care of you, such a sweet little thing.”

Tears flew down her face as slick poured down the side of her legs. It hurt, hurt because she was so _empty,_ and she needed Alpha to fill her up. Taking his shirt and cowl(god, his scent had her drooling), she was rubbing it against her swollen scent glands when she smelled it. 

_Another Omega._

Her heat spiked up ten-fold as white hot anger blinded her vision. Rey turned to Ben and practically hissed at him. “Who is it.”

She watched as the gears turned in his head, trying to figure out what she was talking about, when his eyes lit up in realization.

“It was no one, sweetheart, no one. Just another Omega, meaningless to me. You’re the only one, only you.”

Rey growled, a feral look in her eyes.

“You're _mine,_ Alpha. No one else can ever have you.”

She placed his belongings at the head of her den, making Ben swell with pride.

“Of course, Omega, and you are mine. Such a good little thing. So hard-working and slick, so ready and beautiful for her Alpha. Do you want me, little one? Do you want me to fill you with my knot and coat you with my cum? To put my pups in that little belly of yours?”

Rey moaned as she fell into her complete nest, his filthy words bringing a new wave of slick running down her legs and soaking her panties even further. She looked up into his eyes and begged,

“Take me, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for some f i l t h y smut, and then a whole lot of fluff after


End file.
